The Curse of Kings
by Mysteriousity1
Summary: The dark times ended a thousand years ago, began by Discord, lord of chaos, Sombra, king of darkness, and Nightmare Moon, mistress of the neverending night. But at what cost? And exactly how did these things begin?


**The Curse of the King**

A/N: This was written after listening to "Come Little Children" by Erutan and at...well half an hour till two in the morning. I don't blame you if you don't read this. Involves King Sombra and Discord right before Celestia came and banished them. READER DISCRETION ADVISED.

"So, you've finally decided to drop by?" said a smooth stallion tone, oily and dripping with sardonic mirth.

The creature, made by some ghastly frankensteinian science-pony, mad obviously in the random attachment of body parts resulting in an odd but definitely male sona, grinned widely, swirling eyes narrowing.

"Now, now, dear Sombra, can't go revealing you missed me?" said he in a laughing but deep and dark voice filled with unabashed promise that made the stoic king shiver in the very promising of wonderful things to come there in his domain of shadows.

King Sombra stood, smirk growing menacing so that the servant ponies fled, nearly tripping in their panic, coats and tail and manes already dulling. He approached the draconian god of chaos with a confidence exuding from his every step, every breath he took.

Discord found himself caught off-guard, stumbling backwards with wide eyes until his claws touched the slippery wall. He swallowed drily, watching mutely as the king cast off his armor without care using his shadow-hued magic. He purred in this thick and beckoning voice, his powerful aura seeming to triple in wattage in his nakedness, "Enough with these games Discord. I'm so tired of waiting on you, you naïve draconeqques."

A smile played at the trouble-making being's lips and he chuckled darkly, "Honey, I knew you wanted the first move. Shall we dance?"

Sombra grinned, flashing pure pearl fangs, laughing, "Let's."

So Discord snapped his claws decisively and the secret door that led to two distinct rooms only he and Sombra could ever open slid away, revealing a never-ending flight of spiral stairs. Sombra sighed longingly at the sight. "Remember when we?"

"On those stairs? Don't I ever!"

"Oh! What about on the ones after?!"

"Mhmm, good times."

They shared a nostalgic smile, genuine and out-of-place on their faces.

The two beings causing so much havoc in the land of Equestria currently relaxed and Sombra cast off the last item of clothing–large green and red goggles that also covered his mouth invisibly and allowed a certain deception.

Discord's smile turned gentle as he touched Sombra's chin in the most chaste of ways, seeing his–excuse me, her–shoulders slump wearily as they walked down the inky black stairwell, their own shadows morphing and twisting in the light of Sombra's cursed horn. She looked up and tears brimmed, but she nevertheless cast the spell required of her exhausted self.

Discord fought back screams as he transformed into a smaller, much smaller, pony. A simple blue pegasus with wild grey hair and yellow eyes. He stifled a cry as the last bone set into place. After so many years of being forbidden from seeing his dearest friend–it hurt worse than ever. But he endured and somehow caught the mare as she fainted from the effort she had spent. She choked out hoarsely, "We...have a few...days in there...before..."

Discord smiled sadly, pressing his lips to her forehead and whispering in a younger voice, tender, "Hush, I know. At least we can rest for a thousand years once it's over. For now, let's remember."

He carried her haphazardly towards a lightly glowing door, eager at their presence. Laughter could be heard through the strong wood, and they shared a smile before disappearing through the soft glow.

**A Few Hours Later**

A pink-maned alicorn of incredible power burst through the doors of the sad castle. Her beautiful eyes were burning white with her fury and she roared, "Where are they?"

There was no answer. Empty.

She galloped through richly adorned hallways, paintings beautiful but faded, curtains fraying, golden wallpaper peeling. Each hoofbeat rang true on the crystal floor. Her heart sank as she saw the open hatch in the ground.

It had to be done.

She crept down the stairs, butterflies beating in her chest at the thought of seeing–no, she couldn't let her emotions play with this.

Before she could touch the ground after the last step, an oaken door creaked open. The three shared a sad look.

Sombra spoke first, calm and collected as always, "Would it help if I looked the part?"

Celestia nodded uncertainly, tears dropping like rain on the stone floor, cold as the dread welling within her.

So Sombra dressed quietly, Discord looking away from the sun goddess. He was still in pony form and felt his own eyes water as Sombra steeled herself for the blow.

Celestia surprised herself and Sombra by rushing forward and hugging the mare about her neck. Sombra hugged back fiercely, muffled sobbing echoing as she buried her muzzle into her best friend's shoulder. Celestia whispered, "I wish it could have ended differently. I...you were the best friends anyone could ask for."

Sombra smiled slightly and stepped back, saying simply, "I prepared a spell...you won't have to worry about a thing. In a thousand years, I have a hologram ready. Goodbye."

Discord realized the meaning and let out a strangled cry as he stepped forward, crying silently in earnest, streams flowing as the resulting snap echoed in the pit. Celestia sobbed, hiccuping in her shock, her coat spattered with the cursed mare's blood. Discord walked towards her and somehow they held each other until the tears ran dry and his spell was ticking down after the suicide of their clever friend, she who had never wanted anypony to be worried of her.

He smiled slightly and murmured, "See you in a thousand years Tia." As his transformation began, he kissed her with all the love and grief and sorrow he felt, all the passion he could never express. Then she cast the spell that froze him in his expression of pain, and Celestia shivered.

She trotted upwards and sealed the kingdom in memory of the mare trapped inside her own prison, then looked upwards at her burning sun.

She let the wind play with her mane and tail as she remained motionless, the truth sinking in fully.

She was alone.

All alone.


End file.
